It's a Sayan thing
by SuccubusXouji
Summary: The z fighters are training hard for the forthcoming of the androids when an unexpected visitor arrives on earth, the beautifull Sayan woman named Azuki. Goku and Vegeta now face temptations the have never encountered before.


They felt it all together .Each one of them from his own house, they looked in major disbelief and shock at the same direction. It was way too early for any of their enemies to appear…. who the hell could that be?

-'Dad can you feel that?'Said a ten year old worried Gohan.

Goku didn't answer. He was standing still and frowned looking at the direction of the enormous Ki .He could feel it approaching for some time now, and now it was here.

They were out in the woods, in the middle of their daily training for the arrival of the androids.

Goku was frantically trying to think of an explanation…It was almost two years too early for that...Besides it was a single Ki. But it was one hell of a Ki! They weren't ready damn it. He had to meet with the others.

'Let's go Gohan. 'He said plainly.

'Where to Dad?'

'Turtle Hermit's place'

Naturally Gohan would be very excited to visit Old Turtle Hermit but he was horribly worried about the Ki that landed in the east, and the fact that his dad look equally worried didn't help much.

With instantaneous movement they were at Kame house in no time.

Krillin was sitting outside with Muten Roshi .They looked like they already had a serious conversation.

'What the hell is going on Goku? ' Said Krillin the moment he saw Goku and Gohan.

'Beats me Krillin. Could it be possible that Future Trunks fell two years off his calculations? I dare not think that..We are far from ready…

'Come on we are going to Vegeta and Bulma's'

….

After ten minutes Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, Bulma and Piccolo who had found them through their Ki were all gathered outside Bulma's house all filled with anxiety and tension.

'What's happening Goku? Is it possible that they are already here?' Said a horribly worried Yamcha holding Bulma tight into his arms.

'We should all go to see what's going on ' said Piccolo 'It's a single Ki after all we shouldn't worry too much if we are all together judging by the size of it'

'I m tired of listening to your nonsense you fools!' interrupted Vegeta.' I alone am more than enough to beat that kind of Ki! I don't need all of you to get in my way!'

'Stop it Vegeta!' Said Goku raising his voice 'There are many things that are not right! The timing is wrong, the location is wrong and its even one person not two. Something is going really wrong here and we should be careful!'

'Huh idiots!'Vegeta spat but everyone ignored him.

'Everyone hold on to me! I'm using instantaneous movement!'

They immediately translocated to a barren wide open area.

In the middle of a large crater in a small distance in front of them laid a small spaceship only big enough for one person to fit.

'This is bad' Said Goku 'Everyone stays here and be on your guard for every move you see! Vegeta lets go take a closer look!'

'Stop ordering me around idiot!' but followed nonetheless.

Vegetal and Goku flew towards the small spaceship and landed in front of it.

'Strange 'Said Vegeta 'It is not the same but it resembles the sayan spaceships I used'

'You are right Vegeta it does remind me a bit the one you used when you came to earth. But I don't see anyone around.'

They looked around but saw no sign of life.

'Hey Goku did you find anyone?' Yelled Krillin from the distance

'No! There's an empty spaceship here but no one around! Nevertheless someone came here in this one! He might not be far. All of you be very careful!'

'The thing that worries me the most Vegeta' Said Goku in a lower voice.

'Is that I don't feel his Ki anymore. Obviously whoever it is able of covering his Kid up.'

Vegetal turned to look at him and in an instant his expression changed. His eyes widened in shock. 'Goku!'

'What Vegeta?' He didn't have time to say anything else. A rather small and light creature had climbed over him and grabbed him with both legs and arms and long black hair obscured his vision.

'WHAT THE..' he struggled to free himself but he didn't make it, the creature had grabbed him tight and remained glued to him .In the middle of his struggle and the long hair covering his face he thought he heard 'I can't believe I have finally found you!'

Then Vegeta grabbed the creature for his back and tossed it away. It dragged several feet away creating a cloud of dust.

They both took fighting positions and waited for the dust to settle.

It finally did revealing a small pile of black hair and white clothing which actually looked human.

'Who are you?' Yelled Goku

Both Vegeta and Goku looked in complete astonishment as the creature slowly stood up.

It was a woman. No, an incredibly good looking, young woman.

Middle height with strong looking yet thin and feminine body and long straight black hair that reached bellow her waist.

Big, ebony black innocent eyes and full lips, square face with high cheekbones, having a somewhat childish expression on her face.

She was wearing but a short simple white dress.

Her figure gave the sense of exhaustion and she was terribly dirty.

'Why the hell did you do that for?'She screamed angrily.

Both Vegeta and Goku's jaws dropped open letting out a loud –EEEEEEHHHHH?-

'What are you talking about? You attacked me first!Now speak! Who are you?'

'I did whaaaaat?This is what you call it here?I hugged you!'

Goku stood completely confused and scratched his head.

'Are you serious?Well no one has ever hugged me this way before...well maybe Gohan when he was a baby… anyway why would you do it?Do we know each other?'

Then woman was coming closer now and Vegeta felt very uneasy...it was a very strange feeling...an emerging excitement...mixed with a feeling he had long ago forgotten...something was very familiar about this woman . In the same time his anger rose rapidly. Did this kind of Ki he felt earlier belong to a mere puny woman?

When she came a little closer it hit him like electricity.

He took a step back letting out a loud gasp. His eyes widened. It was almost impossible!

'Vegeta what is it?' yelled Goku in a worried voice.

'Moron look at her carefully!'

She stood still looking them both with a very confused expression.

Goku was examining her carefully but couldn't see what Vegeta was so upset about.

'Vegeta I can't see what's the problem...'

'Around her waist you complete Idiot!'

And then Goku saw it. Around the woman's waist was wrapped tight a furry tail.

It was now Goku's jaw that dropped open

'WOWW! You are actually a sayan!'

She gave him a desperate look putting her hands up in the air

'Are you kidding me?You noticed that just NOW?''

'How could I know earlier?' complaint Goku there's no way of telling.

'And what's your name? You are a woman right?'

She stood in utter disbelief ' C-cant you tell? I was already far away when I smelled you, and you can't tell my gender when I'm standing in front of you?'She looked almost ready to cry.

Vegeta was still unable to move. It was hard to believe what was happening and it was even harder to understand what he was feeling. He had long forgotten what sayan women looked like since his home planet was destroyed when he was seven but he could faintly remember the feeling when he was near one of them. It was quite a...pleasant feeling.

And that feeling was rushing to him now in big waves...it was strange and distracting...yet pleasant. She was right there was a smell and It was...nice.

The others were trying to understand what was happening. They couldn't see very well from that distance nor hear what they were saying.

'Piccolo can you see what's going on there?'Said Bulma worried

'Yes' Said Piccolo calmly. There is a woman. She is sayan'

-WWWHHHHAAAT?- Everyone yelled in disbelief

'How is that possible?I thought there were no more sayans! 'Said a desperate Krillin. He turned to look at Gohan. The both of them had quite disturbing memories of interaction with the sayan race.

'Is she dangerous?'Asked Gohan. His Ki started rising.

'No I don't think so. But we'll see. 'Replied Piccolo

I just cannot believe it. Said the woman desperately.

'After all this time I find you and you can't even tell were from the same race, let alone my gender? And what is more you hit me when I tried to hug you! This definitely different from what I expected!'

She looked really sad now.

'Look I already told you I didn't understand what you..'

'ENOUGH!'Yelled Vegeta. He was at the edge of his patience 'I have had enough of both of your nonsense! I am Vegeta the prince of all sayans! You better start explaining to me now what is going on here! How is it even possible you exist? Our home planet was destroyed decades ago! You don't look more than an 18 year old! And what are you doing here? Start now!'

Then woman stood still for a little while and looked at him with disappointment and sadness drawn on her face.

'Al right then'She said' I guess I should be expecting this after all this time'

She sat down on the ground. 'I will begin then.'

'For starters my name is Azuki. Although I will thank you for your compliment prince Vegeta I must admit I am not more than 2-3 years younger than you if I calculate your age correctly. I faintly remember you to be honest but in fact I didn't recognize you at all. We have never met in personal of course but it is naturally I know about you and your father...you were the king that ruled as all and his son.

When Frieza enslaved our people my mother and father knew it wasn't going to end well .It was shortly before the rebellion when my parent realized that probably all of us would die. So they decided to secretly put me on spaceship and send me far away to planet Doria. I slightly remember that one of Frieza's spaceships had discovered me and damaged my ship. I managed to reach planed Doria but the ship was unable to fly again. '

' The Dorians where friendly and wise people. I've been taught a lot while staying at them. They trained and educated me. I must say I was really lucky, they treated me as one of their own children.

The thing is prince Vegeta that time passes differently on Doria, the very gravity of the planet prevents every organism not its surface from decaying which means that everyone they age far more slowly. That's why the Dorians are so wise people. They have dedicated hundreds of years on studying.

I studied hard too and when I was old and able enough I reconstructed my spaceship. Using their parts of course so, it is only natural it looks a lot different.

As you can understand I went straight to planet Vegeta to see what had happened.

Guess what. No planet Vegeta.

I was so devastated I remain inactive from grief and desperation for months. I felt like I was alone in the whole universe.

But I just couldn't accept defeat so I decided that I would dedicate my remaining life to finding even one survivor of our race.

In one of my travels I sensed I bunch of very strong Kis from a long distance. And I could tell for sure that one of them was Frieza. But then I realized that I recognized the texture of two other were sayan.

I set my coordinates to that direction and flew as fast as I could with wild excitement and joy filling my heart. My disappointment was even bigger when I realized I got there too late.

The planet from which those Kis were coming from was planet Namek. And it has already been destroyed.

Then again I could still sense one of those Kis but it was already far away.

I started chasing it but the person whose Ki this was, one of you obviously, made it really hard for me.

He kept changing directions, settled on a planet once or twice and god me really confused.

I got lost for a fair amount of time but then again I managed to track it again. Kami…. it took me so long.

The rest of the story is right here in front of you. She smiled softly and warmly.

I just don't have the right words to describe how incredibly happy I am! It's almost like a dream I mean it's too good to be true! Haha!

I was so overwhelmed with joy when I saw you that I couldn't keep myself from rushing on to you and hugging you! '

Vegeta smirked 'Sayan women don't act like little girls. What a disgrace...'

She laughed out loud in amusement.

'Well I humbly apologize prince Vegeta. I don't know how sayan women are supposed to act. In the planet I grew up the inhabitants were friendly and warm people.'

Her expression turned to confusion.

'But that's supposed to be a good thing right?

Anyway I really cannot suppress my excitement! Not only is this the first time in my adult life I am seen another sayan but also a man! I mean I could smell that you are men for sure –and by the way you smell sooo nice! But I wasn't really sure what you were supposed to look like.'

Her face was now glowing from enthusiasm. 'You remind me of my dad and older brother!

They were big and strong and just like you are!

But you know the funny thing is that when I reached adulthood I thought I would probably have the same size as men. But it seems it's not like that at all ahaahah! I Mean look you are so much bigger and taller than me! And you look so strong- your arms are huge!'

She was now walking towards Vegeta vividly. 'I can't wait to see what you feel like let me touch..'

'Behave yourself woman!' Vegeta was now red with anger and embarrassment.

Azuki froze in her place. 'Why are you being so mean to me?'She said with a childish frown

She turned towards Goku 'Is it just him or are all sayan men the same way?Oh by the way you didn't tell me your name!'

'Oh! I am Goku. Nice to meet you! Well yeah Vegeta is a bit too serious and a little strict '

'Nice to meet you too Goku! You seem much nicer!'Her spirits lifted and the enthusiastic smile returned to her face.

'Hey can I touch you? Im just dying from curiosity to see how sayan men feel like.'

She was now jumping from excitement.

Goku stood confused.

'I don't have any problem with anyone touching my body but I don't think there is anything special about me.' He scratched his head again.

'Oh great!'She run over to him and put her arms on his chest. 'Well I was wondering…..

Oh you are flat chested! So I remember right! Sayan men don't have those soft sacks on their chest like we women do! Believe me they are so annoying some times. Honestly I have no idea what they are there for. You are really lucky!'

'Oh for he love of..! What a foul mouthed woman! Kakarot how can you allow this?'

'Why not Vegeta she is not doing anything bad to me. She is just curious about are bodies why are you so angry?'

'Oh kami I just cannot believe it! The number of idiots around me just went up!'

'My prince you are really unfriendly ,you know people will not like you if you keep being that way….wow look at that Goku you are so big I can't close my arms around you chest!'

Krillin and the others were still watching from a distance. And it pretty hard to believe what they were seeing.

'What the heck are they doing?' Said Gohan. Why is this woman hugging my dad? What are they saying Piccolo?"

'The woman said that it is the first time she has ever seen a sayan man and now she wants to explore their bodies'

Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma fell on the ground laughing hysterically.

'And Goku is just the right person to educate someone on the male body!'Bulma managed to say between her laughter.

'Oh Kami' Said Krillin who was crying for laughter as well 'I just have to see this! Please let's go closer'

They flew all together, Yamcha carrying Bulma, and landed in a small distance from them.

Azuki was still investigating Goku's body. 'It's really strange 'She looked at him. Then she turned to look at Vegeta, then back at Goku. 'I thought all sayans had tails!.

'Well we did..but we cut them of long ago…we had ..safety issues..during the full moon.'

'Oh you mean the turning into a giant monkey thing? Yeah happened to me once too...But now I'm just really careful so there's no problem. Yeeesh I can't imagine having my tail cut off!'

'Oh hey everyone!'Said Goku who had just noticed Krillin and the others 'This is azuki, she is sayan like us!'

'Yes yes we have already been informed by Picollo. Please go on with your work don't mind us!'Krillin was still unable to hold his laughter.

'Hi there!'Greeted Azuki and gave all a deep bow.

'WOW! You earthlings look a lot like sayans! But you are considerably weaker and you smell very different too!

She walked towards them and stopped right in front of Gohan.

'Hey look at that! A halfblood! Whose son is he?

'He is mine. 'Said Goku proudly 'Strong isn't he?'

'Well indeed he is, he is exceptionally strong for his age! What's your name little fellow?"

'UH my name is Gohan. Nice to make your acquaintance!'

'Oh you are so cute! Nice to meet you too I'm Azuki! '

She leaned down and gave Gohan a warm hug. He blushed in an instant.

It was Piccolo's turn.

'OH my, you are a Namekian! Strange to see one of you on earth! What your name?'

'I am Picolo. 'He said plainly. The look he gave her showed that he didn't want any further intimacy.

'And I am Krillin! And those two over here are Yamcha and Bulma!'Said Krillin and pointed at the other two. Welcome to our planet!

'Nice to meet you all! I hope we make good friends!' She gave everyone a worm smile.

'So could any one of you be so kind as to show me where I could settle? I mean where are your houses?

Is there any I could use or do I have to build my own?'

'You can come to my house! There's plenty of room there! We will be happy to have you! Vegeta is living with us too! You will be more than welcome!

'Really?Thank you so much!I really hope I will not be burden!'She walked towards Bulma and gave her a big hug that made her giggle.

'Ahaha. Aren't you an expressive one! Ahaha! No, not at all! There's more room in my house than we are even using!'

'We are all going to Bulma's house for the time being. Azuki there are some things we need to discuss. I think that it may turn out very good that you came here at this time' Said Goku serious.

With Goku's instantaneous movement they all went to Bulma's house and rested in her living room. There, Goku told Azuki about the forthcoming of the androids and the danger they were all in.

'Well I know you just came to earth and that this isn't really your problem but in case you plan on staying here it would be really important if we had all the help we could get. We are all training hard for that day but we are not sure what will be the extent of their power. Whatever may be the case we will all understand if you wish to leave.'

'Leave? Said Azuki surprised?'LEAVE? I have just found the two last remaining sayans and you think I'm going to leave? Or did you think I'm a coward and I'm going to flee? Is there any chance I will not fight next to my people even if it costs me my life?How could you even possibly consider that?She looked fairly angry.

Hhm -thought Vegeta-at least she has the guts of a sayan woman, I'll give her that.

'Great 'Said Goku happily. 'Im training with Gohan back in our house. So why don't you train here with Vegeta?'

'No way in hell!'I won't allow any of you idiots getting in my way let alone a puny woman'

'I'm not puny! Dont underestimate me prince Vegeta!'

'I don't care for what you have to say! Im training alone and that's final!'

Azuki rolled her eyes

'Anyway Goku don't worry I will train as hard as I can! I won't disappoint you! I dare say I enjoy a challenge'

'I know...It's a sayan thing ha-ha!'Said Goku 'So it's time we left Gohan! See you around Azuki! Come by and visit us anytime you want! Hey Krillin do you want me to drop you by at Kame house?"

'Well yes if it's not a problem! So it was nice meeting you Azuki! And thank you for your willingness to help us! See ya!'

'Bye everyone!'

When they left Bulma turned to Azuki 'So I'll show you were you'll be staying. I say its best that you rest for the rest of the day and start your training tomorrow!'

'Bulma honestly, I can't thank you enough!'

Don't mention it silly! The pleasure is all mine! Come I'll give you some clothes too!'

She led her to a different department of the house, the one Vegeta was also using. There were bathrooms in each room so they only places they would be sharing would be the kitchen and the living room.

Azuki was amazed by the size of the room Bulma gave her. It had everything she would ever need and lot more that she didn't even know how to use like a bunch of strange electrical devices.

She enjoyed her first warm bath in months. There was plenty of hot water she could use so she took her time and enjoyed herself. After that, she combed her hair and wore the set of clothes Bulma had given her that were particularly for sleeping.

She felt so relaxed. And the fact that she was finally clean and smelled wonderful made her ecstatic.

She laid at the double bed and let out a sight of pleasure. It was such a soft and warm place to sleep on! Her whole body was in pain by the months of sleeping cramped in a small uncomfortable spaceship.

But it was finally over. She couldn't even believe it. Her years of desperate searching had come to an end. It was so good she feared that if she went to sleep she would wake up in her small spaceship again surrounded by the vast depressing empty space all alone.

Happiness was overwhelming her. She had found the only too remaining sayans in the universe and one of them was her prince. Well maybe not the most pleasant person to be with but still he was the head of their race. Maybe he would calm down if they got to know each other better. And that Goku guy was such a nice person! They would certainly be the best of friends!

She spent some time lying on her bed accompanied by her pappy thoughts before sweet and deep sleep embraced her with a smile on her face. She slept safe and sound.

Sometime during the night she felt the prices Ki moving near her room .He must have just finished his training she thought and fell right back to sleep.

She woke up the next morning feeling rested and refreshed. She wore the clothes Bulma had given her for daily use; a tight black sleeveless top and a pair of shorts in the same color and she went to the other department of the house to find Bulma.

She found her out in the yard and accompanied her on a delicious breakfast.

Bulma couldn't help notice she had a completely different way of eating her food, descent and polite, not like Goku or Vegeta who attacked their food like animals and consumed ridiculous amounts.

They chatted about life on earth and the lifestyle there.

She told her about her adventures with Goku and finally about the gravity room she had made for Vegeta.

'Wow is there such a thing here? Bulma can I use it please? It will be great for training!'

Well it's definitely fine by me... But with Vegeta I don't think so…he doesn't even enjoy the company of his own guts let alone another person. He is surely hopeless.'

'Hey I can tray and ask him! Well if gets to now me better he'll se very good person!'

'I bet you are! He on the other hand..i wouldn't say so..'

Despite Bulma's warning she went to the gravity room. She could hear massive blowing sounds from inside,

She got a little nervous but knocked anyway.

'Go away wherever the hell you are!'She heard an infuriated voice from inside.

'It's me prince Vegeta! I was hoping you reconsidered about us training together. I'm sure we could…'

She stopped as the door opened. Vegeta stood on the opening blushed, sweaty and panting from the training.

'Listen woman perhaps I didn't make myself clear, so listen well. I will not tolerate you getting in the way of my training! I don't care if you are the last sayan woman or Kami himself I don't want you to bother me again especially when I train. Did you get that?Or do I have to force the knowledge into your head?'

'But why Vegeta..Wouldn't it be nice if we helped each other get stronger?"

'YOU will HELP me get stronger? Have you lost your mind brat? Do you -a mere pathetic woman- even dare to consider yourself equal to me? It's not even funny! Now get your ass out of here and don't bother me ever again!

The door closed again and Azuki felt her eyes filling with tears. How could he be so mean to her?How could he be such a jerk? Was this how sayan men acted like? No, that couldn't be the case. Goku was so nice! In remembrance of him she turned her head to the direction his Ki was coming from.

May be I could ask him to let me train with him. He is such a nice person he wouldn't mind.

She lifted her feet from the ground and flew towards the direction Goku's Ki was coming.

Tears run now freely on her face.

She found him in the woods training. When she was close enough he lifted his head and looked at her and smiling.

'Hi there Azuki I didn't expect to see you again so soon!

She landed in front of him. 'Hi Goku! I'm so happy to see you! Her face was still blushed for crying.

'What wrong? He said concerned you don't seem well. What happened?'

'Well I asked Vegeta to let me train with him. And…well let's say he didn't take it very well.

He...is our prince and all but honestly how can you put up with him Goku? He is one of the meanest people I have ever met. He treats me so bad even though I even never done anything to him!'

Coke laughed out loud

'Well Vegeta is…what Vegeta is ha-ha. I know he is really mean and hard to deal with sometimes but I don't blame him all that much.'

She looked at him confused.

'Look when Planet Vegeta has been destroyed he's been taken by Frieza and lived with him as his servant.

You can only imagine in what conditions Vegeta grew up. Or how it feels like serving the person who killed all your people. He had done some terrible things in the past and he hasn't changed that much since then but I now that deep inside there is a much nicer side of him.

Just give him time and don't mind his cruel behaviour. It'll definitely take a lot time for him to change, but I know things will be better in the distant future.

'You really think people can change that much Goku?'

'Yes they can, provided the time and conditions. Just think that piccolo was an equally mean person some years ago but look at him know! He had fought many times by our side! And he loves Gohan a lot too!

'Really? I mean he is looked pretty serious and all but seemed like a nice person'

'See?' Said Goku and winked at her smiling

'Well maybe you are right!' She smiled back at him

'Anyway Goku would you mind if I trained with you for a while? I mean until and IF Vegeta comes around at all'

'Not at all I have some spare time right now! Gohan is at home resting and piccolo won't come today as he wants to madetate! We can train together for a while. Besides I really want to see your strength'

'Great!' Said Azuki happily! So how should we begin? I mean what's your method of training?"

'For starters let's have a small friendly battle to see exactly what you level is and then we'll see what I should do with you!'

Ok then! Should we start right now?

'Yeap ! Let's waste no more time! Get ready!

Azuki took a fighting position.

'So Azuki come at me first. Ok? Let's see what you're capable of doing'

In a split second she was right in front of him. He caught her fist right in front of his face.

'Good!'He said satisfied 'I saw everything I wanted to see. Now let's go!'

And so started a tremendous battle.

Goku realized that he was right in everything he had thought about her. Despite her fragile looking figure and her small size she was incredibly strong. More than anyone would have guessed, her strength was a mach for his own though slightly weaker. They were both avoiding each other attacks although it was a bit more difficult for her to avoid his.

Goku realized that the only reason he had an advantage was because she was a woman and thus physically weaker. If she was a man this would have definately been much more difficult for him. Still she shouldn't be taken lightly. After all that woman was so strong she would have easily defeated Frieza.

Back at Capsule Corporation Vegeta was more than infuriated.

That Ki -he thought- it's definitely that woman's! Who would have thought that bitch would be so strong! By the looks of it she was equally strong to him! He let out a cry of rage and blasted away the remaining robots that Mister brief had made him to train. He should hurry up and reach the Super Sayan level or else he would get humiliated by that brat.

….

After a couple of hours the battle was over. They both laid on the ground exhausted and panting.

''FFFFFEEWW Azuki you re are incredibly strong! I've never met a woman as strong as you in my whole life! With intensive training you're going to be awesome!'

'Thanks Goku but I'm not as strong as you. Honestly you re probably the most powerful being I have ever met!'She was shaking from exhaustion and excitement.

'I feel so proud Goku….. The strongest being in the world is a sayan!'Her eyes were glowing with enthusiasm.

'And you were holding back…'

Goku laughed again.

'Well I thought you came here for training not to kill each other! Besides I didn't go easy on you at all!.You are really incredible!'

'Anyways I'm hungry! But awfully smelly too ha-ha! And you are not in a better condition!

Lest go wash ourselves and then go grab something to eat! There a small lake nearby! Come!'

She followed him and they flew to a small crystal lake.

The settled and Goku started undressing himself. And suddenly stopped.

'Hey Azuki you don't mind if I bathe naked right?'

'How else would you take a bath? 'She said both confused and surprised by his question 'And why would I mind?

'Well women here for some strange reason don't like it if I take my clothes of in front of them. I could never understand why!'

'Oh come on Goku that's ridiculous .Do people here have baths with their clothes on?'

'Well no but they don't they just don't do it in front of each other or something like that'

They both laughed together and took their clothes off.

Azuki was really curious about how sayan men looked like so she turned to look at him.

She took some time to examine his body.

'Wow your whole body is so muscled Goku! You are so …solid your whole body looks rock hard! Oh wait..What is that over here?'

'Hey!Don't press that so hard! It's very sensitive you know! It hurts if you grab it like that!'

Goku's genitals were all inside Azukis handful.

'Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!' She held them more gently 'But still what is this thing?'

This is my penis. All men have one or at least I think so..Well we use it to pee.

But it has another important use, we put it inside a woman when she wants it and then a different kind of pee comes out and the woman becomes pregnant! I did that with my wife Chi chi and now I have Gohan!'

Azuki froze. 'What exactly do you mean by "you put it inside a woman"? Inside where? Her eyes widened.

'Oh I'll show you! He held out his penis in front of her.

'So Azuki look. This long thing here is the part that produces the pee and goes inside your body.'

'You said that again but I don't get it. Where exactly does this go? Inside my body where? My mouth?'

'Well 'Goku felt confused 'Well you can put it in your mouth too, and it feels equally nice but that's not where that special pee goes. Don't worry I'll show you. Sit down and open your legs.'

Azuki did as he told her. She sat down on the ground with her legs wide open and filled with curiosity.

'Ok good now look carefully. 'He kneeled down and got his face close to her genital area.

'Just give me a second please I will find it for sure. It always takes me some time even when I am with Chi-chi….OH there I found it!' He pointed at the spot where her opening was.

Azuki looked at him with stunned with fear.

'What do you mean Goku?... How can this thing fit inside me?'

'Hahaha you silly! It already fits!'Here wanna see?'

'Well yes! I can't see how this is possible!'

Come on it's really eaysy'He said and carefully he deepened hiss finger into her.

'OH KAMI!'She couldn't understand how his finger could fit into her or how it could feel...so surprisingly good!

'Goku that feels so weird! I really like it but it hurts a lot at the same time!'

'Well Chi-chi hurt the first few times to a lot! But then she got used to it and she likes it every time I do it don't worry!'He pulled his hand out

'Wait what's that smell?' He sniffed deep once then twice.

He looked down at her whole area was covered in fluids.

'Goku what's happening to me? She said in terror. 'What are those fluids?'

'This…this happens to Chi Chi when she is...You know in the mood. But I have never smelled something like this before..'

He brought his finger close to his nose.

'It smells so...Yummy' He put his finger in his mouth and licked it slowly.

She looked at him stunned.

'Goku what are you doing?' She was also starting to feel and excitement she couldn't comprehend that very different from that of a battle.

'Nothing is just that...I don't know...That smell is making me dizzy...'

'WOW what happened to your penis Goku?It looks much bigger now! How did this happen?'

'Well yeah I forgot to tell you about that part ' Said Goku shaking his head to clear his mind. 'When you and your wife want to get into each other bodies you start kiss and all and the penis becomes like this so it can fit well into to you.'

His eyelids were half down and his mind was blurring.

'What is a kiss?'

'Oh that? That's the easiest part! You just put your lips on the other person's lips and then you both open you r mouths and touch each other's tongues.''

'Oh and what's the purpose of it?' Asked Azuki in curiosity.

'Well it has no specific purpose it just gives time it get like this 'He looked down his erected dick. Or get like that.

He pointed at her wet pussy.

'Hey can you show me how you do it? It really sounds exiting!'

Goku fir the first time in his life felt e real need to touch another person. That smell was erasing all his thoughts and made her look so…well the only world he could find for it was…yummy..

'Well sure...I think I want it too...'

He leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers.

She stayed still. It was really peculiar. He was indeed pressing his mouth onto hers. It was so funny it made her giggle.

Goku on the other hand seemed lost in another world 'Now open your mouth' He whispered.

When she did he covered her mouth with his and reached for her tongue. He started rubbing his tongue with hers with increasing need.

Azuki couldn't believe it but this actually felt amazing. For some reason she couldn't understand she loved what he was doing to her. It was giving her a feeling of deep pleasure.

He grabbed her hand and pulled his head back just enough to speak

'Azuki...I...Want you to touch my penis.'He said in a dazed voice

'How am I supposed to do it, I don't know how…'

'Shhh calm down..I'll show you…'

He placed her hand on his cock and closed it around it.

She looked at him confused. 'Why? Does it feel nice to have my hand on it?'

'Yes in a way..But not only that.' With his hand still on hers he guided it up and down his dick.

'You have to do this too. Do that for me Azuki…it feels so good for me, just do that without stopping.'

His eyes closed and he reached for her mouth again and continued kissing her.

Azuki was overwhelmed with curiosity. Did men actually like that? It looked so funny when she did this. But it probably served a cause. Slowly her thoughts faded as his kiss was becoming more passionate.

He become more aggressive and let small moans of pleasure between the kisses.

He came closer to her and leaned forward. Without warning he dipped two fingers into her.

Jolts of pleasure where going through her body again and left her breathless.

'AH!Go-goku I like that so much!'

'I know…' mumbled Goku and started dipping and pulling out his fingers in and out of her.

He eyes opened on their own.

The feeling it offered was from another world. It was making her whole body numb.

She was now moaning with pleasure too.

Suddenly he stopped kissing her.

'Aaah Azuki please spit on it' He said panting. 'You hand is dry and it's making me sore...please spit on it...it'll make me feel much more better'

'A-Are you sure you want me to do this? It is a bit gross...'

'Yeah I'm sure, do it please...'

She leaned down and spit on his cock Several times all over. And she continued caressing it.

'OH yes that much better Azuki!'

He returned to the kiss and her pussy much more aggressively making her moan much more loudly.

His free hand reached up and grabbed her breast and squeezed on his hand.

That send new waves of pleasure through her body.

His other hand was now fucking her pussy much faster.

'A-Azuki do it fa-faster…like I do!'

Her hand was tired but in the chaotic pleasure that was overwhelming her she didn't even realize it and played his dick in the same pace he did with hey pussy.

' feels SO good Azuki! AAAAh with more pressure... yes more pressure like that! Ooh Kami YES!AAHH' He moaned and like an animal he bit her neck dipping his teeth in her.

Azuki screamed in pain and pleasure but suddenly stopped as something liquid was spraying her abdomen and looked down and in pure shock and saw a white thick fluid coming out of his penis.

She would have spent more time examining it if his hand didn't fuck her pussy like crazy in the same time.

'OH GOKU YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT..!

It was all she had time to say before she covered his hand in hot running fluids.

It was like something was erupting inside her. Her whole body stiffened and that was nothing in the world except mere pleasure.

She looked at him shocked

'' -what the hell was that?"

He didn't talk. HE leaned back and pulled his hand out. With his glare still being dazes he looked at his hand which was covered in fluid. He put his fingers in his mouth and tasted her with eyes closed.

Then he collapsed on the ground panting.

'OOOH Kami' He moaned .That was unbelievable!

'Azuki was still frozen in her ? Honestly what was that?

When he caught his breath he sat up again and looked at her warmly.

Don't worry Azuki this is…this is what happens and two people touch each other like that.

Feels great huh? Well that's why we do it in the first place.'

Now that his mind has cleared he felt confused.

'Truth is Chi Chi was the only person I have ever done this with…but you…you smelled differently…so nice it was like it was bringing another side of myself out.'

'Well!' he cheered up again 'Chi chi would probably be mad if she found out about it! I better be very careful with you from now on! Ahaha! Come let's take a bath and relax!'

'Goku I don't feel so well. I thin bit dizzy.'

It was only natural. They had just finished excessive tainting and the fact that she just had the first orgasm of her life made her completely weak. She collapsed on the ground.

'Hey can you let me stay here for a while? Maybe I can have a short nap.'

He looked at her compationately.

'I understand.' He said softly…

'Come I help you bathe and then I'm gonna get you home.'

He lifter her in his arms and carried her to lake.

He picked a rock were he comfortably and rested there with her still in his arms.

She was still weak her head resting on his chest and curled in his arms like a baby.

He was gently caressing her hair when he heard her crying.

'What's happening Azuki? Are you sad about what we did earlier?'

'No! Not at all!.It's just..This is all so good!

I ve spent so many years alone traveling across space. I can't even recall how many times I had conversation with myself cause the was no one around. I was so..So desperately alone..

Sometimes I really felt close to the edge of sanity.

And now…in a single day I have found two of my people a home and most of all hope.

It's been so long since I had someone taking care of me..being so gentle to me. And you have already been so good to me!Oh Kami.' She burst to new tears.

'There there. Don't cry Azuki. It's all over now. He smiled at her warmly. We will be your family now and you will never be alone again!'

His expression became serious as he thought about the future. There was a small chance he was lying to her.

'Come let's get dreesed. Ill take you home.'

They got dressed and with instantaneous movement Goku took her to Bulma's houses and then returned to his own. He gave her a hug before he left.

She headed right to the kitchen. She needed to put something in her mouth before she went to take a good rest.

She found Vegeta there eating his own lunch.

'Oh hi there Vegeta! She smiled weakly 'Mind if I join you?"

'Don't bother me. Take whatever you wanna take and leave.'

She didn't even bother to answer. She picked all the things she wonted and head for her room,

'Oi brat! 'He said suddenly.

She let out a long sight too tired to start arguing.

'Yes Vegeta?

'Tomorrow morning you will be at the gravity prepared I'm not goanna go easy on you like that idiot surely did. Got that?

She hid a smile of satisfaction. 'Yes Vegeta.' And she left.

She was no idiot. She knew perfectly well why he had changed his mind so fast.

He probably felt the size of her Ki while she was fighting with Goku and his enormous pride couldn't stand! That arrogant fool would regret underestimated her.

She spent the rest o the day in her room exercising for tomorrows training and thinking about what had happened with Goku.

Sayan men were incredible after all. Never in her life did she imagine someone could make her feel so good. She thought about it again and again.

Nevertheless she wouldn't bother him again with something like that. Goku already had a wife and she sure would like an intruder. Besides he was such a lovely person she was even happy to spend time around him.

She finally fell asleep with her thought on Vegeta and what plans he had for the next day.

The next day Vegeta has started his training early in the morning as always.

Today though he wasn't fully focused as he was looking forward to fighting with the brat.

Having Kakarot surpassing him was already more than he could take.

Having a mere pathetic woman being as strong as him…well that certainly made him feel like murdering someone. He would show her what he truly was.

After a while he heard the door open.

He thought about decreasing the gravity of the room before she stepped in, but then again it would better if he showed that brat the enormous gap between his power and hers.

He anticipated the moment she would step in and fall on the ground unable to move. A sadistic grin formed on his lips.

'Hi there!'Azuki said cheerfully .She was standing just outside the door. She was wearing a blue spandex that Bulma had made for her the previous day for her training. It was identical to Vegeta's outlining every muscle and curve on her body.

'I hope I'm not too late! I'm so happy that….'

'Shut up. Get in. Close the door!' He yelled irritated without even looking at her.

She frowned again but said nothing, she had just gained the privilege of training inside the gravity room and didn't want to risk losing it.

'Meany..'She whispered.

And then just like that she stepped in and pressed the button that closed the door.

'Shhheees it's so hot in here! Kami if I knew it..'

Vegeta turned to look at here in complete disbelief.

She was standing with her hand on her waist examining the room around her as if she hadn't even notice the fact it was 100 times the gravity of earth…

'What the HELL is going on'?

Vegeta has just started getting used to that kind of gravity but it still had serious effect on his body. He could withstand it for sure but he was all sweaty and it took some effort to breathe.

She looked at him surprised. 'What do you mean Vegeta?What did I do?"

'What is wrong you? IT is 100 times earth's gravity in here and you stand there like you don't even notice!'

'Oh that yes! I did notice the gravity felt different' But don't worry its fine by me! I mean I've been in this kind of planets once or twice and I'm used to it. Well it was really difficult at first but now I can be comfortable at almost any kind of gravity. To be honest I remember one particular planet where the gravity was maybe 10 times bigger than this one, I was sure I would die there!HAHA'

'For fuck's sake!'Vegeta wasn't amused at all.

'I'm sick of you low life runts making a fool out of me all the time!'

'Vegeta I don't understand wha-'

'Shut up! SHUT UP! I hope you re ready for what's coming next you brat cause I'm not holding back because you are a woman!'

'You know what Vegeta and I'm also tired of you talking to me like I'm a trash or something!'

Azuki was finally reaching the end of her patience.

'You are the prince of sayans all right but I think you should try gaining peoples respect for once instead of threatening us all the time!'

'You…pathetic..little..bitch..I'm gonna..'

'Save your words prince! You better show me what you are able of doing to me instead of describing it. I'm not holding back either!'

She had just finished her sentence when he attacked her in a frenzied state his fist aiming for her face.

She didn't even have to try to avoid it. Vegeta's fist stopped right next to her chin.

'Not bad' she filled her voiced with as much irony as she could.' Now try harder'

He let out a loud cry filled with rage and then he started releasing any attack he could think of.

Punches, energy blasts, kicks. He was attacking her in any possible way with every blow amplified by his rage.

He was giving her a hard time now. She had to use all her effort and mental strength to keep up to him and attack him in the same way.

It lasted for hours. They had lost track of time while they fought like berserker animals both drunk on the excitement of the battle.

For every attacked Vegeta released at her he was receiving an equally strong.

The fought in the air in the middle of the room, the power of their attacks almost blasting it to pieces.

Finally they both landed on the ground in a small distance from one another. They were both pretty beaten up, blood running from their mouths and noses and bruised all over with their clothes fairly torn.

Azuki has panting hard. She felt pain coming from every member of her body but she didn't even care. That battle gave her a satisfaction she had never imagined.

That bastard. Those sure were a couple of broken ribs there. He was good. The was really good. But he couldn't surpass her.

Vegeta had noticed that too. But it didn't matter. That bitch was in for a big surprise. He smiled with evil satisfaction.

'You must be pretty satisfied with yourself, right brat?' He hissed.

'Well I can't say I'm doing badly my prince' She hit back his irony.

'Well this gonna make this even better then!'His smirk was purely evil.

He lifted his fists and concentrated. He opened his mouth and a loud cry came out of it that was becoming louder and louder and his body started emitting a bright light.

'What is happening to you Vegeta?"

Azuki was watching him in shock and fear as the light around his body became brighter and brighter and the ship started shaking.

Finally the light was gone. She opened her eyes and in complete shock she saw a completely different Vegeta standing in front of her.

'What just happened to you?How the hell did you become blond?What did you do?

'Pipe down your mouth and pay attention. I want you to feel this good.' It will be an important lesson of how you low life scum shouldn't even dare thinking your equal to me!'He let out an evil laughter.

She didn't even have time to realize he moved when he offered her a blow that sent her several feet away. In a dazed state she tried to stand up but she found Vegeta standing above her pushing her back onto the ground in a fracture of a second. She was so shocked and confused she couldn't even talk.

Vegeta kneeled down and grabbed her chin softly.

'Now now, are you scared little brat? Oh that's so adorable…well you should be because I'm having a mental debate on whether I should crash your puny little scull right now.' His voice was soft and gentle and send shivers down her spine. The spark in his eyes was murderous.

She looked at him with eyes wide open.

The amount of feelings that suddenly overwhelmed her left her breathless and immobile. She was shivering with excitement.

He was so strong. So incredibly strong she could feel his Ki actually suppressing her. Every muscle on his body had amplified and swollen up. It was truly the body of a god… he had…reached perfection.

She looked in his eyes again which were now deep blue and witnessed iron will and wild pride growing into them.

She felt her whole body weakening. She couldn't even pay attention o the fact that he was about to crash her.

All she could think of was that if she had finally found the definition of what a man should be.

He was whole perfect. The blood lust in his eyes was making her numb.

'At a loss of words are we? Well I can't blame you! I would be scared as fuck if I were you too!'He laughed maliciously.

She didn't even pay attention to what he was saying. She reached up and touched the hand that was holding her chin. Hypnotized she run her fingers over the muscles of his arm.

Oh yes he was..so..perfect. And at the point where any other person in the whole universe would be in total fear for his life she felt totally aroused and felt herself getting all wet.

'What the hell was that smell?'He sniffed in and out several times. With every breath he felt his body weakening and his thoughts blurring. It was almost like he was being soaked into a dream. He looked at her and he felt like he was seeing her for the first time.

She had pretty large eyes and those lips of hers could make any man's head fill with dirty thoughts.

Her beauty was absolutely stunning. How was it possible he hadn't noticed earlier?

He also just noticed he could clearly see the outline of her breasts under the thin spandex. Such big firm breasts…

Suddenly he realized what he was thinking and reality came rushing back to him.

'WHAT THE ACTUALL FUCK? You filthy cunt! What did you tried to do to me!

He gave her a punch that said her flying to the wall. He immediately got there and pinned her to the wall holding her up by her throat.

She was dazed from the blow but she could still could see his infuriated face as he came so close she could feel his breath on her face.

'is that your way of winning bitch? Is this how you think you are going to surpass me?'

'Vegeta please! What are you talking about?'

You know damn well what I'm talking about!What you did back there and made me lose my head for a while!'

'Vegeta I don't understand I didn't try doing anything to you, please!

'SHUT it! Get out of here and if you ever come close to me again ill crash you into pieces!Get out of here!' And with that he threw her away towards the door.

She managed to get up after stumbling a bit and as soon as she did she opened the door and flew right back to her room.

Vegeta fell on his knees.

It was one of the very few times in his life that he felt a tiny bit scared. What kind of evil tricks could make him loose his self control at that extend? It was definitely that sayan woman's doing but how did she do it without him realizing it?

He returned to his normal state and sat down with his back against the wall. This was so freaking dangerous! He actually didn't control himself for a few seconds. He put his head between his hands. Kami this was certainly a menace he didn't know how to fight... It would only be for the best if he stayed away from her from now on.

Azuki locked the door behind her and fell on her bed crying uncontrollably.

Nobody on her life has been so nasty to her how was it even possible she started feeling that way for that monster! She felt incredibly guilty, angry and sad at the same time. Kami she needed to talk to Goku so bad right now and the fact that she couldn't made her even sadder.

There was only one way, she would make sure they never came face to face ever again.

She wept untill exhaustion took over her and fell to a dreamless sleep.

A moth passed quickly since Azuki's arrival to earth and Capsule Corporation and the days that followed one another were pretty much the same.

Both she and Vegeta were completely avoiding each other each for his own reasons.

Azuki was waking up every day before the sun rose and waited until Vegeta locked himself inside the gravity room. Then she was having a good breakfast and headed for her training.

She was going to the open area where her spaceship had landed. There was no one around so she could train all she wanted and as hard as she wanted.

From time to time she was visiting Goku were they had friendly fights with him and Gohan and he checked her progress. And indeed she was having remarkable progress.

Although she enjoyed his company she tried not to bother him often since she didn't want to distract him for his training. Besides he was already busy enough training Gohan.

She and Goku talked about Vegeta turning super sayan and Goku had explained her all about it.

She was not surprised to find out Goku was also able to turn into one. She had long since realized he was way stronger than Vegeta.

It was only natural that she set as her goal to become one too although she knew it would take a tremendous amount of time and effort. But she had set her mind on it and she would do anything it took to achieve it.

It was really a sayan thing after all.

At nights she returned home exhausted, and before Vegeta was finishing his training she was taking from the kitchen whatever she wanted to eat and locked herself in her room.

Every night she could feel him, as later in the night he passed outside her room going to his own to rest.

She took deep breaths to capture his manly sweaty smell every time he did.

She didn't want to come face to face with him again. He had made her feel like the worse trash in the world, like the attraction she had felt for him was the most despicable sin. And she hated him for that.

Yet again although she tried really hard she could not suppress all those kinds of feeling he had created on her. She just could forget those eyes of his and his godly strong figure. She couldn't deny to herself she craved to be touched again by those hands and kiss those lips like Goku had showed her back then and much more that made her blush while thinking about them.

She felt a deep strange feeling in her genital area every time she thought about him and she imagined many times that thing Goku had told her,' his penis into her' thing. Although she couldn't really imagine it the idea of it brought shivers of lust down her spine.

She craved for him so much..If only he wasn't such a moronic bastard!

….

Vegeta on the other hand was in a much worse mood since the day of the incident in the gravity room and mixed feelings were making him much more infuriated.

Many times he have felt the urge to burst into her room and beating the crap out of her.

He just couldn't put up with the fact that this brat had planted all this thoughts in his head.

He was spending more time on his now intensified training than ever before.

It was the only thing that kept his thoughts away from her. But even then sometimes he had caught himself thinking about the brat.

At those times his rage became so intense he was half destroying the room.

He just couldn't believe what that brat had done to him.

Never in his life did he have such thoughts about a woman.

Sex had always been a simple process for him like eating or going to the bathroom.

He felt horny, he asked for a whore, he fucked her end of story.

But did he feel attraction or lust for a specific female let alone becoming numb from lust for her.

He just couldn't put an end to this and that was driving him crazy.

Only Kami knew why he hadn't killed her yet to put an end to this humiliation.

A part of him thought he couldn't even if he tried to.

He had intensified his training so much that he had only enough time left to eat something before he went to sleep. This way he didn't have any time to think about her at all.

Another part of him felt that in this way he would get over it. Another knew that it was pointless.

Every night when he passed outside her room he could feel her, her and the fact that she was equally tensed when she felt him passing.

He was the prince of all Sayans and a super Sayan now, he ought to get over it.

…

It was morning in Capsule Corporation and Azuki had just woken up. Since Vegeta was probably still sleeping she didn't bother put anything on when she headed to the kitchen in her underwear to get breakfast.

She opened the fridge to get some milk.

It was still dark outside so she could take her time with her breakfast. Usually she wasn't up so ridiculously early but a really exciting dream about Vegeta woke her up earlier than usual.

She felt terribly tired though, she had spent the previous day fighting with Goku and Gohan at the same time. The training with them had become much more intense and Goku didn't hold back on her at all.

Her whole body was in pain and the fact that she didn't take enough rest made things worse.

She enjoyed a rich breakfast and headed back to her room to get dressed.

She had just reached the stairs that led to the upper floor and the bedrooms when she heard a harsh angry voice behind her.

'Although it's a lot better if I don't see you at all, if its necessary I certainly don't enjoy seeing you without your clothes on. Or maybe you think someone would enjoy the sight of your naked?' Said Vegeta in a mocking tone.

She turned around terrified.

Vegeta was standing at the door and was all dirty and sweaty with half of his clothes torn. He must have spent the whole night training. She felt immobilized at the sight of him after all this time.

'Vegeta! I-l didn't know you were awake!'

'For fucks sake get out of my sight! You don't even have the decency to cover yourself up! You disgust me!' He turned away from her and headed to the kitchen.

Azuki felt tears filling her again and run up to her bedroom.

How could that heartless bastard talk to her like that again! .She started crying in pure sadness and a new found embarrassment.

Vegeta waited until she had left and headed for his room.

He passed outside her he heard her crying. Such a weakling he thought she didn't even deserve to be called sayan!

He got into his room and closed the door.

This was definitely the last thing he wanted to happen to him right now.

He tried to go to sleep last night but his thoughts of her wouldn't leave him in peace.

Bursting with rage he went to the gravity room again and trained all night.

He was so exhausted and tired that he had forgotten all about her. And then this happens. Damn it all!

It was all going so wrong! He cursed the time that filthy bitch set her foot on earth!

He was so enraged he felt dizzy. He definitely needed some sleep. Yes some sleep was all he needed right now. But before that a hot bath was in order.

Vegeta took off his clothes and tossed them aside. He stepped into the bathtub and adjusted the water temperature to his liking.

He sat down in the tub and tried hard to relax. It was simply impossible.

That rotten brat. It was almost as if she was doing all this on purpose. Either way she was giving him a very hard time. In the literal meaning of the sence. He looked down his crotch and there stood proud a large pulsing erection that made him incredibly angry just by looking at it.

He leaned his head back and tried to forget all about it.

Like he could!He was reliving the whole thing over and over, ever so vivid, her astonishing, the sight of her large breasts , her luring body and her smell..her fucking dazzling smell.

It was just too much! His loins felt like they were about to explode and his heart was still bumping.

How could he keep on being like this?

How could he concentrate fully on his training? He just wanted to kill that brat for bringing him to this state.

He lifted his head and looked down on his dick again which remained in the same position. Maybe if he…relieved himself? He despised the mere thought of it. The proud prince of Sayans doing something so despicable due to a pathetic bitch.

But maybe it was just that, the fact that he was being that close to a sayan woman for the first time in his adult life. Maybe if he relieved this tension he would realize alter that she was nothing more than a stupid cunt.

At the beginning he hesitated a lot, he tried several times but felt really embarrassed of his own self. After several failed attempts he reached down slowly and touched his cock. It was warm and pulsing in his grip. He looked at it with a look on his face that resembled melancholy. It just didn't feel right…

However like driven from and inner force he found himself opening his legs and resting them to the sides of the tub. Gently and slowly he began caressing his cock applying pressure gradually.

It was so heavenly relaxing. He let out a big relieved sigh.

His mind wondered on its own.

He shouldn't have come to this; he should have thought her a lesson for making him like that.

Right back then in the gravity room when she laid underneath him playing innocent he should have grabbed her stupid head and shove his dick into her mouth.

He would make that bitch take it all into her throat until she choked and then suck him until he filled her mouth with his cum, and he would force her swallow it till the last drop.

Without even realizing it he was now playing his dick much faster and with a lot more pressure.

His body tightened up and his muscles hardened. His sweat was being washed away by the running water.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Kami It felt..so damn good!

Yes that's exactly what he should have done. And then he would violate her body until she begged for mercy from the prince.

Firstly he would eat that pussy .He would bite it and suck it until it bled. He just wanted the taste of her cunt in his mouth so bad.

He licked his lips and then opened his mouth for more air.

His hand was moving really quick right now holding his dick as tight as he could.

And then he would stick his cock in her and fuck that god damn pussy of hers so hard they would hear her screams from the other side of the planet-Fuck yes!-he would ride that brat like the filthy bitch she was!

Vegeta grabbed one side of the tub with his left arm pressing it so hard he created cracks.

Without realizing it he was moving his torso along with his hand which was now playing his dick like crazy. He was panting hard and letting out small growls.

Oh hell yes he would fill that pussy with his dick until he reached her womb, and suck those tits of hers at the same time dipping his teeth in her flesh! Oh Kami he would screw that cunt from all the holes she had on her body!

'AAAAH…FUCKING…BITCH!' Vegeta yelled out while his back arched and his hot cum was ejaculating all over his chest and his face, and jolts of electricity run through his body.

He stayed like that for a few seconds unable to move from the overwhelming pleasure before his stiffened body suddenly relaxed and collapsed on the bathtub.

His hand fell to his side and his head fell back with eyes closed trying hard to catch his breath.

'Hah…fucking -hah- bitch..hah' He mumbled through his teeth.

He stayed lying for a little while in the tub having the cool running water relaxing his muscles.

He looked skeptically at his cock again which was now soft and satisfied. It much more relaxed indeed, the burning in his loins now much more deteriorated. Yet…still..The satisfaction he just had created a much deeper need, it was almost like his appetite, his need, has been amplified.

'Damn it all to hell!' his raging fist hit the wall beside him. He felt utterly disappointed.

He had to do something about it and he would do it now.

He was the proud Prince of Sayans and he couldn't stand playing hide and seek with a puny brat.

Infuriated he put some clothes on and made his way till her bedroom door.

'Brat come here now! I want to have a word with you!.!'

Leave me alone! Said Azuki betweens her tears. 'What do you want? Insult me some more?'

'Quit acting like a spoiled kid and open the god damn door!'

'Or else?'

'Or else my patience will be over, I will bring down the door and make you regret the very day that you brought you pathetic ass in this place!'

'You. Complete. Jerk! How can you even stand your own self! You know what a person is judged by the way he treats his inferiors. You just take advantage of everything and everyone! You don't deserve to be called a prince!.

In the hearing of those words Vegeta's mind became blank. He let out a loud cry of rage.

Vegeta slammed the door open.

She was there lying on the bed, wearing a short white nightgown and an angry frown on her face ,her hands crossed on her chest . She looked at him angrily with the expression of a stubborn child the tears still running on her cheeks.

Again her sayan beauty was the first thing that got his attention. Her body was such a rare sight to admire upon. So athletic and yet so, so feminine. Curvy with full firm breasts and silky hair that embraced her body graciously. He once again felt really aroused but still dangerously angry.

'Do you really want to see what I can do to you brat?' he said in a low deep voice.

Lily totally froze on her place.

The threat sounded so unexpectedly promising it made her heart pound like crazy. She couldn't even pay attention to the murderous spark in his eyes.

Maybe that was the chance she was looking for all this time!

She tried frantically to think of anything that would make him loose control and turn his words into actions! It was now or never!

And she had to think fast because he was obviously losing his temper in the bad way. His Ki was increasing rapidly by the moment.

And then it got her. 'As always your words are bigger than yourself Prince'! She spat at him her voice filled with irony.

His jaw dropped open and his eyes widened as he couldn't even believe he was hearing such a direct heavy insult. He was shaking whole.

Oh-oh!She thought in raging panic. Maybe she had gone too far this time.

'I WILL FUCKING MURDER ...'

And then the smell got to him. It was so intense it made his head spin.

The sudden realization left him shocked.

-She was horny! The fucking brat was horny for him! The smell of her fluids was becoming suffocating from the other side of the room! He couldn't believe he hadn't realized it earlier! She craved for him!

He felt incredibly aroused and still angry at the same time.

Slowly he began to lose control, the overwhelming smell of her lust was making his thoughts blur and his lower head much more active than the upper. He has been yearning for this all along. Her sayan body made him hard every time he saw her since that very first day.

That clown Kakarot couldn't even realize the excitement he felt when he saw a sayan woman for the first time in his life -and his struggle he gave all this time to control himself.

And then a sadistic smile formed on his face.

Oh yeah he would fuck the life out of her but she would pay for that foul mouth of hers..

'I will give you exactly what you deserve you fucking brat'

He purred smiling sadistically.

And then he lost control.

She watched in total fascination and without breath as his glare, his eyes, the very stance of his body changed, becoming fierce, instinctive, animal-like. Beastly. Yes that was the word that described it best.

He was a raging, insanely hot beast. He was now breathing heavily, almost panting, literally trembling with uncontrolled hunger, muscles swollen and sweaty. His body was perfect like a marble statue.

She gasped at the sight of his erection underneath his clothes; it was more than she needed to lose control.

Nothing in this world was now more important than the fact that she wanted that man to fuck and violate her in every possible way. She was shaking from overwhelming need.

'Vegeta..I….. ..' And that was all she had time to say. He literally threw himself on her.

He grabbed her legs with both his hands forcing them open tearing her nightgown and underwear into pieces. He stood still long enough to admire her naked beauty.

And then with a needy growl he shoved his head between her legs, literally trying to eat her,

licking and biting, smelling and growling at the same time.

It took her only a few seconds to overcome her shock and just a few more to start yelling.

'Vegeta!OOHH myyy….I Caantt! VEGETAA!"

He raised his head only enough to give her a glance full of wicked satisfaction.

The sight of him eating her and the feeling of it made her fill his mouth with her fluids in just a few minutes, being able of nothing more than breathless gasps and spasms, almost immobilized from the unreal pleasure as she came into his mouth repeatedly.

He let out small growls as he sucked all her juices

And he just couldn't get enough of it.

The taste of her pussy was even better than the smell and the taste of her fluids filling his mouth was unbelievable.

His erection was now so bad he was in pain.

Azuki has just started calming down when she saw Vegeta getting up, with her juices were still dripping from his chin, and remove his pants and underwear with violent moves revealing a surprisingly enormous erection for his considerably small size.

He now stood naked on his knees before her and grabbed her legs again his beastly eyes sparkling from excitement.

Vegeta gave her a sadistic grin that send waves of lust through her body and then he shoved himself in her.

He stood still only for a second -the feeling of phenomenal relief in that worm, wet inside her. And she didn't complain, she actually thanked him mentally for giving her a moment to adjust to that size.

And then when all self control had abandoned him he thruster in her.

He was fucking her wildly and violently with deep, strong thrusts again and again and again.

In the blur of his thought Vegeta was ecstatic. Never in his life could he imagine fucking someone could feel so unbelievably good. He was still on his knees before her, his hands now on her thin waist pressing her harder on his dick without mercy.

Azuki was at the edge of sanity.

Her hands pulled the sheets tearing them apart and her screams were so loud her throat was already shore. The sadistic grin on his face made her lose her mind.

She tried to follow his pace pressing herself even harder on him letting out screams of mixed pleasure and pain as she felt his large cock bumping her insides.

They kept on for some time when he stopped and stood up to take off his gloves and shirt, and then falling on top of her he attacked her neck biting her soft flesh fiercely.

His warm hands were now on both her breast feeling them and squeezing them at the point of leaving them bruised. His teeth tore her flesh mercilessly and Azuki could feel drops of her blood going down her neck.

Screaming even louder she wrapped her legs and arms around him, her nails digging the flesh of his back in return.

He released her neck, blood now dripping from his mouth and he continued fucking her in that position sucking her breasts at the same time leaving bloody patterns on them.

Azuki could not believe the sick way he was behaving made her loose her mind but she loved in the same time! And she had no intention to resist the urge.

She grabbed his flame like hair and brought his mouth to hers. Much to her surprise he responded to her kiss in the same violent way, the crooked taste of her blood filling her mouth. She wasn't even sure if this was the right way of kissing, but it felt damn good when she bit and sucked his lips and tongue like crazy. He was more than eager to do the same.

She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and let him take the lead as he seemed he knew what he was doing much more than she did. His tongue exploring her mouth made her numb with pleasure.

He grabbed her legs again forcing them open all the way down so he could reach deeper inside her and quickened up his pace with short strong thrusts leaving her breathless.

'Oh Ve-geta..i c-c-cant-t -mi!Vege-tAAAAAAAAAAAAh'

Vegeta was almost at the peak of pleasure when he suddenly stopped. Lily looked at him surprised and panting.

''Why you look so surprised filthy brat?'He said while trying to catch his breath.

'Did you actually think it would end so easily for you?

Let's see now if that foul mouth of yours can be more useful than talking shit'

He gave her a malicious smile then reached down and grabbed her hair dragging her to a kneeling position her face in front of his large erected cock.

She looked at it with eyes wide open then up at him not sure what he wanted her to do next.

'You asked for a sayan fuck brat and I promise you 'all get it, this, and all that I am able to do to you like you said when you mocked me!'

His expression so manic it scared and made her even wet at the same time.

'Now, for sucking my dick, I think even someone with your intellect can do it right. Just put it in your damn mouth and suck it like you mean it!'

She couldn't actually comprehend how the hell it was possible but his dominative and violent way made her hornier than she could ever imagine. It must be a sayan thing really. He was bringing out a side of herself she never imagine she had..so….animalistic.

Well she had all the instructions she needed…she would make that beast use his voice now…

She licked his length slowly once .Then opening her mouth as much as she could she took him in all in.

Well all that she could take actually, there was still plenty that wouldn't fit. She coughed a bit trying hard not to choke herself.

She sucked gently and slowly a few times to lubricate him and he purred with pleasure.

She fixed her eyes on his-she wanted to WATCH-as he would scream in pleasure. That fucking bastard looked so full of himself.

-Now-she thought.

Using all the muscles in her mouth she started sucking him with all her strength in the same violent way he fucked her before.

He let out a surprised -AAAHHHHH- and his eyes widened from the shock. He grabbed her hair with both his hands probably pulling out a few of them.

She continued in the same frenzied pace grabbing his thighs making herself more steady letting

out small purrs of pleasure with her eyes always fixed on his, her saliva drooling from his cock.

He had arched his back forward, his eyes widened and blank and he jaw open in astonishment.

Vegeta was almost immobilized .In the waves of pleasure that flooded his mind remained but one thought;

How the hell did it feel SO GOOD? He had done this countless times before but never NEVER felt like they were sucking the reason out of him. He would have already screamed in wild pleasure if he wasn't SO amazed –and if he didn't want that brat to see the effect it had on him-.

She could see he was at the edge of loosing himself; he bit his lips in a desperate attempt to retain control.

-Oh you will use that voice for me Vegetah-she thought.

She grabbed his ass with both hands and took a deep breath.- I Promise you will-

And then having to swallow once or twice she took him ALL in her mouth holding him there for as long as she had breath.

No lies-it was definitely one of the hardest things she had done in her life. Her eyes immediately filled with tears.

She couldn't look but what she heard made her more than ecstatic.

AHHHHHH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! OH KAMI AAAAAAAAH! AHHH! AHHH!

She pulled out struggling to catch her breath. And she did it again and again and then again before she stopped in exhaustion. Actually she was pretty happy she didn't vomit.

But he…Ha-ha..he was shaking like crazy.

'Oh yes Vegeta…'It was now her turn to put on the sadistic smile.

'You bitch ...what the hell!...fuck…'He was panting hard.

Yet he regained control tremendously fast.

'You filthy brat…you ARE going to regret bringing me that far' His smile returned even more malicious beaming with excitement. 'I will fuck you inside out!'

'Do you worse you lousy bastard!'She returned the smile.

He was now shaking from an excitement that overcame that of the best battles he ever gave in his life and his erection returned in just a few seconds. It was like they were made for each other sharing an animal instinct and passion –a connection-no other race could ever comprehend.

Any human being would probably be repulsed by that kind of animalistic mating. But she.. she was speaking his language.

He was a ruthless beast and now he didn't have to play nice.

With one fluent move he grabbed her and turned her around pressing her head to the mattress and lifting her ass the height of his cock.

'You'll keep your head down now brat. I have unfinished business with you pussy.'He said in a hoarse voice.

He trusted in her once again and gave her a fuck ever so wild and hard giving her strong and deep thrusts.

He didn't make any effort to control himself any more. He could feel his cock bumping her insides and the feeling made him push even harder receiving a loud moan for each thrust.

He growled and cried his voice filled with brute pleasure and she was screaming her lungs out.

He was giving repeated violent slams on both her ass cheeks until he couldn't find a spot that wasn't red and dug his nail in her flesh any place his arms could reach.

Suddenly he reached down and bit her ass cheek growling like an animal. She screamed even louder if that was possible.

Pain and pleasure, it was all one for her now and she screamed out the sexual tension that was threatening to burst her.

'Do you like it now little slut? Do you like having my dick ripping your pussy apart?

Is it good enough for you? Oh wait I get it you can even speak right? HAhaha!'

'Is-is that a-all you've got Ve-Ve-geta? N-not impressed! 'She managed to mumble between her screams.

He smiled sarcastically. 'Ha-ha you are one pathetic brat!'

Without any warning he grabbed her tail with one hand and he used it to pull her harder onto him.

Her even louder screams was music to his ears.

Then he pulled it up and bit it repeatedly. She let out loud shrieks. She was ready to cum –he felt it.

With her tail still between his teeth he gave her the finals blows.

It came with long violent spasms. She skipped several heartbeats as the size of her orgasm send jolts of electricity through her body. She couldn't make a sound.

He felt her spasms around his cock. He only had time to make an –ughh- before he lost touch with reality as he emptied himself in her while shaking whole . He never even imagined there could be such an orgasm. He stood there for a few seconds before he was able to move again.

And then Azuki literally collapsed.

She laid there panting and exhausted. He watched as she was still having uncontrollable spasms of pleasure.

Then his feet gave up on him and he collapsed next to her.

'Tha-that was goodt f-for a brat' He said while trying to catch his breath.

She managed to just turn her head to him ready to answer his insult. She had just opened her mouth when she saw Vegeta's expression, a wicked yet still somewhat warm smile.

She smiled back at him and felt a bunch of other feelings filling her heart at this rare sight.

'Hey Vegeta although I still feel like kicking your butt, would you like spending the night here with me?

Truth is I've never slept together with anyone before'

'To be honest brat I would really prefer going to my room but I'm too freaking tired to get dressed and crawl back to my room so I guess ill sleep here.'

'Oh ok! That's fine. '

She turned her back to him and got comfortable. 'Sweet dreams.'

He only let out a low –mmmmm- as he moved a bit to make himself comfortable as well.

After a few minutes she looked upon her shoulder carefully.

Vegeta was lying next to her on his side, facing towards her, his eyes closed. She tried hard to suppress a giggle.

As slowly as she could she crawled towards him and with a sudden move she reached back and grabbed his arm.

'What the..?"

'Oh shut up Vegeta!'She said playfully.

She brought his arm around her and nested into his arms. She held his hand with both hers and held it under her breasts.

'Now that's much more bettter. Sweet dreams,… my prince…' She was smiling in sweet satisfaction.

He stood still for a few seconds and then with his arm around her he pressed her more on his chest.

'Goodnight Azuki..'


End file.
